Baby, It's Cold Outside
by furubafan74
Summary: Zukaang.  Zuko and Aang are singing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' on stage.  Contains boy/boy kissing, and hints of sex.  Don't like, don't read.  No ship/gay bashing please.


It had taken some doing, but Aang had finally gotten permission to do it. He'd had to argue with the principal, write a letter to the editor, do an online petition, and threaten a lawsuit. All so that he could sing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" with Zuko Ohasi at the Winter Talent Show. Good God. You'd think he'd asked for permission to give him a blow-job onstage, not sing a simple song with him. The big night was here, the couch and backdrop were in place, and now all he had to do was coax a nervous Zuko out onto the stage. He'd been trying for fifteen minutes now. They were going to be disqualified in a few minutes. The audience was starting to get restless.

"C'mon, Zuko it'll be fun," he coaxed.

"No."

"Your uncle's here. He'll be disappointed if he can't hear you sing."

"I'll sing for him later."

"He came all this way to hear you sing in front of an audience and win a trophy. Singing for him at home won't be the same."

"Tough." Darn it. The guilt card had failed miserably. Maybe he could tempt Zuko into it.

"Oh, come on. I'll let you top tonight."

"No."

"I'll do whatever you want in bed for the next week."

"No."

"The next month."

"No."

"The next-"

"No." Aang blew out an annoyed breath.

"All right, fine. Act like a spoiled child and waste all the hard work I put into just getting _permission_ to do this, much less getting it all set up. Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to get a couch onto this stage?" Aang turned on his heel and stormed off. This had been Zuko's idea in the first place. At least Mr. Walker would be happy. He'd been against them singing together in the talent show from the beginning. Zuko could forget about sex for the next month, minimum.

Zuko grabbed his elbow just before he reached Mr. Walker to inform him that they were withdrawing from the competition.

"Aang, _wait_. OK, I'll sing." Aang eyed him, still annoyed.

"Fine, go get on the couch. We're ready, Mr. Walker."

"About time." Aang gave him a false smile. He hated Mr. Walker. Arrogant, sexist, homophobic pig. The only reason he still had a job was because he had tenure. He took several deep calming breaths as he walked across the stage to where Zuko was perched on the couch. He draped his arm around the back of the couch and thrust a glass of apple cider into Zuko's hand just before the curtain came up and the music began to play. Zuko's beautiful tenor voice filled the auditorium, Aang's deeper bass following, melding perfectly.

"I really can't stay…"

"Baby, it's cold outside…"

"I've got to go away…"

"Baby, it's cold outside…"

"This evening has been…" Zuko's voice grew stronger as he got over some of his nervousness. Aang smiled reassuringly at him. He'd _told_ Zuko that it would be fine.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in…"

"So very nice…"

"I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice…" Aang held Zuko's free hand with the hand that wasn't toying idly with the other teen's hair.

"My mother will start to worry…" Zuko's voice cracked slightly on that line. Aang gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Ursa was out there, somewhere. She _had_ to be.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry…" Zuko flushed slightly.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir…" Aang scooted a little closer, a confident smirk twisting his lips.

"Mind if I move in closer…"

"At least I'm going to say that I tried…"

"What's the sense in hurting my pride…" Aang raised one eyebrow at him suggestively.

"I really can't stay…" Aang released Zuko's hand and shifted his hand to Zuko's knee.

"Baby don't hold out…"

"My sister will be suspicious…" Knowing Azula, she wouldn't give a damn if Zuko didn't come 'home' four or five nights out of the week, or give a rat's ass where'd he'd been.

"Man your lips look so delicious…" Aang leaned forward slightly so that their lips were barely an inch apart. Beautiful golden eyes gazed back at him, slightly heavy lidded.

"My brother will be there at the door…" Aang smirked at him.

"Waves upon a tropical shore…"

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious…"

"Gosh your lips look delicious…" They really did. Aang shook his head almost imperceptibly to drag his mind out of the gutter where it had happily wandered and was now wallowing around.

"You've really been grand…"

"Your eyes are like starlight now…"

"But don't you see…"

"How can you do this thing to me…"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow…"

"Making my life long sorrow…"

"At least there will be plenty implied…"

"If you caught pneumonia and died…:"

"I really can't stay…"

"Get over that old out…"

"Brr, its cold…"

"Can't you stay awhile longer baby…"

"Well…I really shouldn't…alright…"

"Make it worth your while baby…" Aang applied pressure to the back of Zuko's neck to draw him even closer so that their lips were only a breath apart. He brushed his lips tenderly over Zuko's, the action so tiny and brief that it was unlikely anyone in the audience had even noticed.

"Ahh, do that again…" Aang drew Zuko fully against him as the curtain came down, and kissed him tenderly before releasing him. He caught a brief glimpse of Jet's face, twisted with jealousy. It was a good thing his stepfather, Mr. Walker, was the announcer, not one of the judges. They never would have stood a chance of winning then.

"I love you, Zuko. Even if you do drive utterly insane sometimes." Zuko smiled slightly at him.

"You do the same thing to me, Aang. I'm just getting my revenge." Aang snorted, then stood up and starting pushing the couch offstage. Thank God the stupid thing was on wheels.

"This would be a lot easier if you weren't sitting on the couch, Zuko." Zuko smiled at him and leaned back.

"I'm comfortable. And besides, you have to make it up to me for calling me a spoiled child."

"You were being a spoiled child." Aang walked over and stood in front of him, hands planted on his hips. "Up. Or I'll pick you up and plop you in Jet's lap." Zuko glared at him, eyes narrowed slightly.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Now get that cute little tushie of yours off the couch." Zuko sighed dramatically and stood up. Aang resumed pushing the couch. He didn't have to get it all the way out of the backstage area, just off-stage. "Would you mind getting the backdrop? It's not that heavy."

"Fine. But you owe me."

"I do not."

After they had accepted their first place trophy, hugged their respective beloved uncles, and were heading to Aang's car (Gyatso was walking home since he lived a block away from the school), Zuko cuddled into Aang's side.

"I believe you promised that you would do whatever I wanted in bed for the next month."

"Nope. You refused that offer. As well as all of my previous offers." Zuko pouted. "Although, if you behave, I might be willing to negotiate a new arrangement. Now, come on, let's get in the car. Because, baby, it's cold out here."

Baby, It's Cold Outside lyrics: www(dot)Christmas-lyrics(dot)org/baby-its-cold-outside-lyrics-song(dot)html Replace (dot) with .

Lyrics for 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' belong to Frank Loesser


End file.
